The present invention relates to an electromagnet device.
Conventionally, as an electromagnet device used for a latching type electromagnetic relay, for example, there is an electromagnet device used for “a magnetic retaining relay that attracts and retains a movable iron piece, resisting against a return spring, using residual magnetization of a magnetic circuit which is constructed of an iron core with a coil wound around, an iron core frame, and a movable iron piece, in which the iron core is made of an electromagnetic soft iron material, or a steel material with a carbon content of 0.01% or less, and the iron core frame is made of a semi-hard magnetic material” (refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1983-157947).
In the electromagnet device, the iron core frame is made of a semi-hard magnetic material. However, for example, when such an electromagnet device is applied to an electromagnetic relay for which a large switching load is required, it is not easy to drive a movable touch piece having a strong spring force. In particular, since a strong retention force is needed to retain the movable iron piece which is in a moved state thereby practical application of such an arrangement is difficult.